Not Another Song About Love
by ItsJustAFalconThing
Summary: A Freezerburn Story. I don't see enough of this pairing so here's something. A series of snippets paired with lyrics from Hollywood Ending's "Not Another Song About Love". (Lyrics and cover art belong to the rightful owners!)


_Let it out, been building up you better let it out_

 _Say everything you've been meaning now, I want it to burn_

Yang glared down at the heiress, teeth bared and fists clenched at her sides. Lilac eyes were now blood red.

"Say it. I dare you…" the brawler challenged the fencer. They had been arguing regularly but Blake and Ruby had split them up before the true screaming match could start. Now with the red and black half of their team away, they could argue without restraint.

There was a beat of silence and ice blue eyes hardened further.

"You're nothing but a pig headed, brash, idiotic oaf with no concept of self restraint! You fire off at the mouth without any regard of the consequences are and you act regardless of how stupid it is or who you could almost kill in the process!" Weiss shouted and before she could stop herself she placed her hands on the fighter's shoulders and gave the hardest shove she could muster, causing Yang to stumble back.

"You privileged little bitch!" Yang snapped and pulled her arm back, red clouding her vision.

"Weiss!"

"Yang!"

When their partners returned to the dorm they quickly separated them. Weiss had her head down and her eyes squeezed shut.

Ruby ran over to her partner instantly and wrapped the heiress in a gentle hug, slowly walking her to her bunk while Blake pulled Yang towards the training arena.

 _When you tell me that I'm such a wreck, it isn't easy cleaning up your mess_

 _It's like I got a rope around my neck, she says it won't hurt_

Weiss grumbled and started picking everything up from another one of Yang's tantrums, Ruby helped quietly and kept glancing at her partner, opting not to say anything. Yang's words swam through the heiress' head.

Bitch, princess, unwanted, desperate…

Weiss ended up dropping the handful of books in her arms. She let out a curse and ran a hand through her alabaster hair while Ruby made her way over.

"Weiss, Yang didn't mean that… her temper just gets out of control sometimes…" the hooded sister whispered gently and placed her hands on her partner's shoulders. The white clad girl flinched.

"Ruby she… she raised her hand to me!" Weiss whimpered pathetically. She hated feeling weak like this.

"She would never hurt you Weiss. I can promise you that. You need to explain to her why she can't do that. I'm not explaining it for you… She'd understand if you'd just try… You want her to understand don't you?" Ruby asked patiently.

"But I don't want her to see me as weak…" Weiss sighed and felt her chest tighten.

"She won't… just try… For you and Yang…"

 _But everything you do makes my heart race_

 _I can't even think straight, is this just a game to you?_

 _Reruns every night, it's always the same fight & I think you should know..._

Yang and Weiss circled each other. The elder sister had finally convinced her younger counterpart to let her go over hand to hand combat with the team. Yang had sparred Blake first and found the faunus did rather well. Then she sparred with Ruby, finding that despite the fact that they grew up together and were raised by none other than Taiyang Xiao Long, she wasn't the best hand to hand fighter. After sending off the black and red pair, Yang had turned her attention to the rather hesitant heiress.

"Relax. It's just a spar so I can see what we need to work on." the blonde spoke patiently.

Weiss gave a small nod and raised her fists in a feeble fighting stance.

"You aren't fencing. Keep a wide and firm stance to stand your ground but not so wide that you can't move away from a strike. You're fast and flexible. Use that." Yang corrected. With that she made the first strike to test the waters. Weiss twirled away effortlessly.

And so, the dance began.

Yang continued her onslaught of strikes, gradually increasing the speed and adding kicks to the mix. Weiss continued to dodge and weave through her opponent's arms. Blue eyes flitted around, looking for somewhere to strike. Once she found her chance, she launched an elbow into Yang's chin before landing a strong kick on her abdomen. The experienced brawler wasn't expecting either blow and fell back on the ground.

"My sister is an Atlesian specialist." Weiss explained simply and held out her hand, hoisting Yang up. Without another word she turned on her heel. "I'm going to study."

 _I hate your touch, I hate your mouth,_

 _I can't stand every single word that falls out._

 _But you're all that I've been dreaming of,_

 _This is not another song about love_

Weiss smiled up at the blonde fondly, relaxing into the strong arm around her shoulders as they walked through the Vytal Festival, chattering along with their friends.

"You know guys," Yang started, "I'd tell you all a chemistry joke but I'm not sure I'd get a reaction."

Ruby let out a groan and punched her older sister as hard as she could muster, causing the blonde to laugh.

"You know, Ruby got hit in the head with a soda when she was little. She's lucky it was a soft drink."

Blake sighed and reached up, tightening her bow in an attempt to block out the bad jokes.

"Yang, dearest, with all due respect. Your puns are very awful and seem to be annoying our friends." Weiss chided gently and Yang looked down at her.

"Snow kidding?"

And with that, the dragon was shoved into the bumper boats pool. The group let out a laugh as Yang sprang out and pulled Weiss in with her, earning a screech. The pair wrestled around in the water until a canister of ice dust went off, freezing the young pair up to their necks.

"Yang! You oaf!" Weiss shouted, "I have half a mind to let Ruby kick you in the head until you melt this!"

"Come on Princess~ You love me and you know it~" Yang purred and a few shots went off under the ice. Yang shot Ember Celica until she could break them out and then pulled the shivering heiress into her. Weiss paid for any damages or lost money before Yang could pull them away.

"You're insufferable." Weiss huffed. Yang just rolled her eyes and leaned down, both girl closed their eyes.

And when Weiss opened hers, she saw the bottom of Ruby's bunk above her.

 _I hate your voice, I hate your lips,_

 _I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss._

 _But you're all that I've been dreaming of,_

 _This is not another song about love_

Yang smirked as her and Weiss sparred once more. She never expected the heiress to be as good a fighter as she was. She was very defensive, dodging and parrying attacks where Yang just kept throwing punch after punch. The blonde ended up cornering the heiress, placing an arm on either side of her head to prevent an escape.

"I win Ice Queen." the dragon smirked and Weiss rolled her eyes her chest was heaving and despite so much dodging, her aura was still in the low yellow while Yang's was hardly out of green. Lilac eyes examined the heiress quietly. Silken white hair fell down her back in shimmering tresses. Icy blue eyes almost peered into the dragon's soul. Porcelain skin was cold to the touch but it still made Yang's skin feel more on fire than usual. A simple scar, showing imperfection and perfection at the same time.

Soft lips, alluring to the point that it was unfair.

Yang felt her head start to dip down to her teammate's height, inching ever closer.

"Weiss! We're late for class!" Ruby shouted out. Weiss's eyes widened slightly and she ducked under the brawler's arm, rushing to get out of her workout clothes and back into her uniform. In a matter of seconds she was out the door at speeds that rivaled her partner.

That just wasn't fair…

 _Asphyxiated just to say the least,_

 _And with your eyes you're suffocating me_

 _Emptied my lungs, it's getting hard to breathe,_

 _You couldn't care less_

Weiss and Yang were left alone in the dorm and for once they weren't arguing. It was a beautiful day out and the black and red members of their team had already left to take advantage of the day.

"You doing anything Ice Queen?" the blonde asks as she jumps off her bunk.

"Studying. As you likely should be as well." Weiss replied, not even looking up from her book. They had an essay test on type of Grimm and the best way to attack them approaching quickly.

"Nope. We're going out on a ride. Come on, put actual pants on. No skirts on a motorcycle."

Weiss blinked and a pair of light wash jeans were thrown in her face.

"I'm studying Yang!" Weiss huffed and pulled the pants off her face, only to find Yang topless, rooting through her drawers.

All of the sudden Weiss couldn't breathe. Her eyes ran over the brawler's slightly tanned skin. It hugged her body, showing off the amount of pure muscle underneath. A fair amount of nicks and scars peppered her body, traces left from wounds too deep for an aura to heal completely, even one as strong as the blonde's.

"Don't care. I'm going to brush my hair. Have those jeans on by the time I get out."

Weiss waited until the door shut before she sighed. She started to change quietly and tried to get the image of Yang out of her head. Even the thought made her feel a bit dizzy and she had to sit.

How in Remnant could one girl be so beautiful?

 _But everything you do makes my heart race_

 _I can't even think straight, is this just a game to you?_

 _Reruns every night, it's always the same fight & I think you should know…_

"Woohoo!" the blonde screamed and threw both hands in the air as she barreled down the mountain. The wind blew her hair back and a sputtering erupted behind her.

"Yang Xiao Long! Keep your hands on the handlebars!" Weiss shouted, keeping a death grip around the blonde's waist and spitting out a mouthful of yellow locks.

Yang just laughed, memorizing the feeling of the fencer's arms around her. Her slightly exposed midriff tingled at her touch and her heart pounded. This adrenaline was better than any grimm battle or tournament fight.

The biker took a rather sharp turn and smirked when the pale arms tightened their grip.

"Yang! I'd rather not die in a biking accident!"

"Is that too trivial Princess? Relax, Bumblebee and I have a special connection!" the brawler teased.

"Then stay in your lane Xiao Long!" Weiss screeched.

The car horn blared as Yang swerved back to her side of the road.

 _I hate your touch, I hate your mouth,_

 _I can't stand every single word that falls out._

 _But you're all that I've been dreaming of,_

 _This is not another song about love_

Weiss sat with Yang quietly, just keeping silent after her tournament battle with Mercury. Her skin was still hot to the touch but Weiss hoped her own cooler temperature would help counteract that.

"You wouldn't hurt him without a reason… Whatever happened, I stand by you." the heiress whispered softly and glanced up into lilac eyes. Yang glanced down at the heiress.

"If looked like he was going to attack me… I defended myself." the dragon seethed.

"And I believe you. Yang you're my teammate, I'm always going to take your word over anyone else's," Weiss spoke and took a shaky breath., "Yang, you're bright, you're strong, you're beautiful and I know you would never intentionally hurt someone without a reason. As brash as you are you're just so… so perfect. A-And I-"

The door swung open and none other than Qrow Branwen walked inside.

"Get out Ice Queen. I need to talk to my niece."

Weiss blinked and looked between the drunk and the dragon.

"Go catch up with Ruby and cheer Pyrrha on. Congratulate her for me." Yang spoke simply and flashed the best smile she could muster in that moment. Weiss gave a hesitant nod and walked out the door.

 _I hate your voice, I hate your lips,_

 _I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss._

 _But you're all that I've been dreaming of,_

 _This is not another song about love_

Yang felt her stomach drop when she saw Penny torn apart. When the live feed was interrupted by the mystery voice she was already on her feet.

"Zwei, come!" she shouted.

With the corgi on her heels she took off and called her partner. Once they had a designated meeting place she started that way. She had an heiress to find.

"Weiss you have to be okay…" Yang whispered to herself and ran harder. They hadn't finished their conversation earlier. Yang had yet to tell the heiress how she herself felt. She hoped she would still have that chance at the end of this.

Nonetheless, Yang kept running until she heard the familiar gunshots of Gambol Shroud. She cursed and headed that way. For now she needed to help her partner.

 _The sky fades from blue to gray_

 _Her touch is just like an ocean, still I'm drowning_

 _How bad I wanna sink & let it take me away_

Weiss sat down with Yang's head in her lap, trying hard to keep her tears at bay. She slowly stroked the blonde mane and hummed.

"I'm right here Yang… Hold on for me okay? Promise me you oaf…" she begged. Weiss waited, tears slipping down her cheeks. She wanted, no needed to see that goofy grin, those shining lilac eyes. A flash of white emanated from Beason tower and Weiss's eyes widened.

"Ruby!"

The cry left her lips without warning. She scanned the area around the tower, desperately looking for any indication her partner was okay. It was a few minutes before Qrow Branwen walked over with his niece in his arms. He set her down beside her sister and spared Weiss a simple glance.

The heiress just stared at her broken teammates and swallowed. She kept her place with Yang and let her cool blue aura rush over her teammate. Her concentration when a white airship flew over her head, adorning her family crest on its side. She felt her blood run cold as it docked and she gently set her teammate's head down. She stood straight and placed her hand on her rapier, glaring as her father stepped out and walked over.

"Get in the ship Weiss." Jacques ordered.

"I have to take care of my team." his daughter replied.

"That is the job of your leader. One it seems she is failing at, proving you're the only capable one on this team. If your blasted sister never put the thought that 'fighting was noble' in your head you wouldn't even be involved. Get on the ship!"

Weiss stood fast and heard someone standing up behind her. She looked back hoping, no, praying that it was Yang but her eyes only met with the magenta and aqua of Ren and Nora.

"You two are hurt. Just sit…" the younger Schnee told them. The pair hesitated but stood standing.

Jacques took the moment of distraction to grab his daughter's arm. He yanked the sword from her hip.

"I won't say it again." the miserly man hissed with a grip like iron. She grit her teeth and spotted the General coming up to stand beside Qrow. She sent them both a desperate glance before her father started pulling her aboard the Schnee airship.

"Let go of me! I have to stay with her! Yang!" Weiss cried out and tried to fight against her father. She tried casting a glyph but she couldn't concentrate enough. She looked over her shoulder desperately to find tired, lilac eyes open and staring back at her.

They flashed red a moment before slipping shut once more.

 _I don't know why I come back_

 _I do every time_

 _We get close to the end_

 _It's the finish line._

Yang looked around the familiar room once she woke up. She sat up and an image of Weiss being pulled on that ship flashed in her eyes..

"Weiss!" she gasped and clambered to her feet. She raced to the door and went to grab the doorframe to help her turn. When she face planted into the wall she groaned and looked down at herself and noticed a key part of her was missing. Her right arm was gone.

A migraine came on and she winced. She remembered Blake on the ground with that man standing over her. She remembered seeing his blade pierce her stomach. She remembered launching herself at him and then… nothing…

Tears filled her eyes and her vision blurred. A familiar form kneeled in front of her and picked her up, carrying her back to bed. She looked up and noticed her father's blue eyes.

"Yang look at me… What do you remember Little Dragon?" Taiyang whispered softly.

"B-Blake got hurt… I-I ran in… Th-Then Weiss… Ruby… Where are they? Where's Ruby?" Yang stammered out and looked at her dad desperately.

"Ruby is fine. She's asleep in her room but she'll be fine… Weiss's dad took her to Atlas and Blake… Blake disappeared. We don't know where she went…" Tai explained softly.

"Wh-Why would she go to Atlas. She doesn't like it there." Yang forced out pitifully.

 _Sing these words for the girl I've been dreaming of_

 _Is this just another song about love?_

Weiss kept her head down as she sat in her room. Tears slipped from her eyes as she worried about Yang. The charity ball her father had put on went bad and now she was locked away like a princess in a tower. She found herself humming, providing a small solace to the eery silence of the room. Before long she was singing under her breath, not one song but a medley of two.

Her own original song Mirror Mirror paired with Yang's personal favorite, I Burn.

A nostalgic smile graced her lips as a few more tears slipped out. That blonde oaf was never off her mind was she? Weiss pushed herself up and walked over to Myrtenaster's case, opening it slowly as she continued to hum. She cast a glyph in front of her and smirked some.

"Heiress or not, I won't stop fighting." she whispered.

 _Let it out, been building up I better let it out..._

 _Say everything that I've been meaning now, dreaming bout._

 _I mean it now, I need it now._

Yang and Ruby walked side by side through Haven. The blonde listened to her younger recount the stories of her journey with Team RNJR. She fought a frown that she had let her sister go through all of this alone.

"You can come with me to visit Uncle Qrow? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you!" Ruby beams and grasps her sister's right hand without really thinking. She activated her semblance and ran off, dragging her sister behind her. Yang put on a devious smirk and detached her prosthetic, watching as Ruby ran about thirty feet before looking back at squeaking. She raced back, apologizing profusely.

Yang just laughed, catching her sister by surprise as she replaced the arm.

"Come on sis, let's go see our Uncle." she hummed and they continued on their way at a civil pace. When they got to the room they could hear arguing inside.

On the way they spotted a few uniformed Atlesian soldiers. A specialist walked by with one other person. The girl with her had her white hair pulled back in a centered ponytail. Yang stopped and froze, waiting for the younger girl to look up.

Ice blue eyes met lilac.

 _I need your touch, I have no doubt_

 _I want your love until it all runs out._

 _Cause you're all I've been dreaming of,_

 _Is this just another song about love?_

Weiss woke up that morning and sighed. She slipped on a white dress with blue accents. Finally she slipped a red cloth from the bag. It was a scrap from her grandfather's scarf. Her father had destroyed the treasured object when she was young.

She ties her hair up with the cloth, letting it replace the tiara hairpin she would wear before. Winter knocked at the door with a gentle smile.

"Want to get breakfast, sister?" she asked. Weiss gave a small smile and a nod as she stood.

The pair of sisters made small talk, avoiding the topic of home. Weiss told her elder sister that she had come close to perfecting her summoning. Winter smiled wide and clapped her sister on the shoulder.

"Well done Weiss. I'm so very proud of you." Winter smiled and noticed Weiss looking somewhere over her shoulder wide eyed.

The specialist turned to see a tall blonde woman, her own eyes locked on her sister's.

Weiss broke away from her sister and ran at Yang without even thinking.

 _I need your voice, I need your lips_

 _I need you bad, I wanna steal your kiss._

 _Cause you're all that I've been dreaming of_

 _This is just another song about_

 _Another song about love._

"Yang!"

"Weiss!"

The girls called out to each other in unison. Yang took off the second she saw Weiss to the same and smiled when she felt the smaller girl jump into her arms. Weiss buried her head in Yang's shoulder and freely sobbed. The dragon had some tears in her own eyes now.

"Shh… I've got you princess… I've got you…" the blonde whispered warmly. Weiss just held onto her. It was a few minutes before she composed herself enough to look up at her teammate.

"You're okay…" the shorter girl croaked and Yang nodded, taking Weiss's hand in both of hers.

"I'm okay." Yang laughed softly.

The two gazed into each other's eyes and had an unspoken conversation. Yang smiled and dipped her head.

The girls' lips met and Yang's hands slipped down to Weiss's hips while the ex heiress's own arms draped over the dragon's shoulders. They left their words to go unsaid for now. Once they pulled away to get air they both grinned and in unison they whispered:

"I love you…"


End file.
